stinky_slapoop_llcfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Limbman
Andrea Eva Libman (born July 19, 1984) is a Canadian actress, voice actress, pianist, and singer, whose most popular on-screen appearances are in Stinky Slapoop and Cuddles & Catbug as Lilly The Cute Girl Little Women, Andre and a guest-role on The X-Files. Filmography Live-action *''A Brony Tale'' - Herself *''Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony'' - Fluttershy (Archive Sound) *''#TweetIt: Featuring My Little Pony Staff and Bronies'' - Herself/Music Video *''Little Women'' - Kitty Kirk *''Andre'' - Mary May *''The X-Files'' episode Born Again - Michelle Bishop *''Highlander: The Series'' - Belinda *''Susie Q'' - Teri Sands *''The Lotus Eaters'' (1993 movie) - Jo Spittle * The 6th Day (2000 Sci-Fi thriller) - Voice of SimPal Cindy * Lyddie - Rachel Worthen Animation * Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale - Glimmer * Barbie: Mermaidia (film series) - Sea Butterfly * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus - Lilac * Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow - Shimmer, Pixie 2 * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale - Dee * Being Ian * Cuddles & Catbug - Lilly The Cute Girl * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot - Harmony Bear * Dinobabies - LaBrea * Dinosaur Train - Pamela Pachycephalosaurus * Dragon Tales - Emmy * George of the Jungle * Johnny Test * Krypto the Superdog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker - Lisa * Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (direct-to-video) - Tooey the lion cub * Little Witch - Little Witch 'Liddy' * Littlest Pet Shop - Additional voices * ''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Maya the Bee (2010 series) - Maya * Monster Buster Club - Cathy * My Little Pony (G3/G3.5 direct-to-video specials) - Sweetie Belle, Zipzee * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pie (speaking voice, singing voice on seven songs), Fluttershy (speaking and singing voice), Pumpkin Cake, Daisy (Season 2, episode 8), Rose (Season 1, episode 9), Flowershine, Apple Leaves, Fleetfoot, additional voices * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Guitar Centered - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Pinkie on the One - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy * The New Adventures of Madeline - Madeline * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Cylindria * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Rainbow Fish * ReBoot - young AndrAIa * Sabrina: The Animated Series - Norma * Salty's Lighthouse - Claude * Sonic Underground * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures - Lemon Meringue, Princess Berrykin * Stinky Slapoop LLC - Lilly The Cute Girl * Super Why! - Baby Dino * Talking Friends - Gina * Ultimate Book of Spells * X-Men: Evolution - X-23 (Season 3, episode 11) * Yakkity Yak - Lemony Anime Roles * Dragon Ball (1995 English dub) - Chi-Chi, Penny (first movie) * Elemental Gelade - Orega * Gundam 00 - Mileina Vashti * Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor - Cookie * Maison Ikkoku - Ikuko Otonashi (Eps. 1-36) * Mega Man: Upon a Star - Roll * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge - Anita Other * X-Play (game show) - Kanaren King Video Games * My Little Pony - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie Category:Actors & Actress